Double Winded Ghost
by Chiyo Reikan
Summary: Matt's family travel around, A LOT but one problem follows him around: the supernatural. Matt can see ghosts and it's not exactly a thrilling experience to move into a small town bound to have been brought up by horror stories. Especially living near the forest where they all originate from. *Becomes graphic (violently), do not read if you can not handle it.* Rating will change.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE/Intro

-x-

What **is**_ bad?_

Your cloud seems hazy yet your blunt strikes are quite on point. Look down; do you think your doing a "bad" job?

_I… I don't know_

Why is one born to be "bad?" Why are we born and come with "good?" We ask ourselves that, but the answers are not the needle in the hay stack, but the cheese in a rat's maze.

_It is instincts._

From the sweet fruit juices that were to never spill down our sinful lips and greedy throats, from the blade that was made to protect and kill: we have always been "bad." Traveling along rivers of blood and forests grown over ashes, life death, when "bad" is over thrown; it finds its way to be reborn. Say, are we supposed to be "bad?"

_It leaks through us._

You agree: we aren't. So then, what is this "good" we are said to have? Must a person be mentally stable to have it? Must one have "good" intentions in order to harbor "it-" "the good?" Well then, let all of the wicked of the world gather and rejoice, because through their clouded eyes, they are "good." So then, why not rejoice with evil for having "good" intentions? Maybe it's because everyone else has a different idea.

_Evil? Are they not bad?_

That's just it! They are not! Not one bit. Say it loud, "I am good. I am good," because you are good! Entitled to being subjective and determining who- you-are! Exclaim it to your heart's content, because it is not what they think, but what _you_ think. But, what _is_ "good" to one?

_Me… I am good…_

You _are_ good. You've separated it so well, such detailed insides, no?

_It's glistening._

Beautiful, we are all beautiful. Dirt we come dirt we will become. Such a excellent idea to take a lovely mid-night stroll, no?

_Perhaps…_

You're still clouded? Everyone to ever roam the surface of the world has been born, "good!" Not, righteously whole, nor, "intentionally having good value," but… simply, "well." And because of this vague, weak description we put upon a simple four letter word, we underrate it. What is "good?" Why are we "good?" Well then, why are they bad? Well, the question that we should be asking is, why is there "bad?" Why must we be born to be "bad?" But it's quite simple: because without, "bad," or, "good," is as meaningless as a four lettered word. Why? Because where there is too much "good," there bound to be corruption in its own little way.

_Good… bad…Corruption? They both are?_

You seem to have missed a spot: the answers as clear as the iris. Take a closer look, will you?

_It's clouded… why?_

It's experience something bad, which was for good. For, _your_ good.

_My good…_

Confused? Please, refrain from becoming. Well then, have we concluded the debate? Cracked, red-stained corridors and twisted minds don't seem to. It seems as if, "good" and "bad" have split into "wrong" and "right." But, alas, ignore my last spout: there is no need to go deeper in to thought because it doesn't matter! It doesn't matter not-one-bit. You are your wrong or right, you are your "good" and "bad." No-one-else-matters, these categories do not matter.

At least to those with a lost screw, isn't it?

_Well then, are they the same?_

Ah!Why… You ask so tenderly – so tentatively - but don't matter to us, does it? Nor does the icky feeling of the blood trickling down your skin, right? Why is that?

_Because… we __**are **__good!_

And so that leads us back to our true question: Where does "bad" come from?

-x-


	2. Bad Luck

**BAD LUCK**

* * *

Mom and dad were gone preparing for the upcoming move.

It had been raining all day, proving that a chance of the sun dropping by and saying "hello" was starting to become slim to none as the heavy showers preceded morning to afternoon. But it was unexpected, everyone woke up within five in the morning and as soon as it hit six, Storm went on an apparent rage. They figured the world was mad at them for egging the Fosters house and they preformed some type of voodoo in return, but then again, they always were struck with some slap from karma – and they never learned.

Everybody was groaning and wining about the rain, beating down on their run down air conditioner, deviously leaking through the cracks in the ceilings and walls. Soggy clothes were hanging inside the stuffy house, seeming as there was no other way to dry them any time soon. And despite the fact that they all were provided with light from their electronics, it was incredibly dark, power having gone down, and lightening was the only source of pure light the whole day. The whole household was silence: considering they were all wearing headphones.

The parents finally arrived at six, drenched from head to toe. They placed some artificial lights around the living room. They stared at their children for some time and the empty bags littering the tight living room and decided to self indulge in the rare silence than rather break it.

It was 8 p.m., and the clouds were still crying. They began to worry.

What if it doesn't stop?

"Oh-my-_gosh_, what if there's a _flood_! I didn't think we'd get in this much _trouble_! We just wanted to get them back for having that devil of a dog chase us home!" The eldest sister started prancing around, her red hair was frizzed and she looked possessed, mascara running down, nails unnaturally long. Her fellow siblings looked back at her wearily, obviously not caring about her rant. The twins looked amused though.

"Bad luck! Bad luck! Bad luck! Bad luck!" They pranced, jumping and interlocking and separating as they circled in the middle. The baby laughs and squeals.

Mom and dad, having exchanged their silent conversations for their own electronics peered up when Naomi dropped in a futile position, for once, neglecting her appearance.

"Look, honey, calm down. This isn't, "bad luck," it's just a coincidence, well catch our flight in no time." Lisa Jeevas tried to sooth her child, elbowing her husband who hadn't put down his phone.

"Alex, do something." She hissed.

He sighed, taking his distractions off. "It's not karma, it's just a coincidence. Everything you kids do is a coincidence. Example," He had gotten everyone's attention, "The water that fell on mom at work: the janitor had just finished cleaning the windows, tripped and knocked over the bucket. Your mother had just so happened to have gotten my call and was just about to pick you guys up from work."

He seemed happy about the explanation but their troubled high school Senior didn't.

The distressed teenager climbed into her mother's lap and cried snot bubble and all. "But I was going to go to an awesome college and become a star," she weakly moved her hands above her as if she was following a shooting star, "and get a better boyfriend, and – oh my gosh, what if Jason comes over to apologize, and we'll be stuck here!"

Matt, the middle child, sitting on the window pane had abandoned his gaming device for rain gazing. Now he was gazing at his colorful family.

Naomi whined about her ex-boyfriend coming to apologize about what he apparently did, and she'll have no other choice but to be tempted and want to stay with him – even though she _clearly_ said she didn't want to.

Mom and dad – Lisa and Alex Jeevas – tried to calm the eighteen-year-old down.

The 8 year old twins, Perren and Perri laughed and mocked their elder sister, seemingly loving to get her upset. They sang besides their gleeful three-year-old brother, Nimble, who could do nothing but flop his hands and legs around and laugh.

"Why the hell are you guys making so much noise?"

Matt looked behind at his 16 year old brother, Edward, standing in the entrance of the hallway. His glasses weren't on his face and his hair looked like a bear took its place to hibernate there. His face looked paler than before, probably because of the atmosphere. The weather in London apparently had a tendency to affect that.

He had just woken up from his nap.

"Well look who decided to wake up." Their father grinned. Edward looked away, aggravated.

"Ohh! The Grinch! The Grinch!" Perren yelled. Perri shook her head.

"No, no!" She leaned in close as to whisper but said it loud enough to hear: "Vampire!" Edward scoffed in his black-clad glory. Perri hissed and he nodded. They suddenly became silent and looked at their little brother seriously.

"Don't worry Nimmy! We won't let him get you!"

In response the baby placed his small hand on the entire of their cheeks and squeezed. The twins nodded approvingly and went into fighting stances.

Edward sighed and scratched his head, "Alright, alright. I give up; can I go get a water bottle now?"

The twins looked at each other and nodded bored with their brothers' reaction.

Edward walked into the living room and saw Matt gazing at him, "Yo."

Matt waved, quietly observing the other part of the family.

"Why a vampire, 'Eri?" Their dad wondered, amused.

Perri, grinned, "Because he can leave the _living _room!"

"The… living room?" Lisa rolled her eyes, petting Naomi as she drank her own water.

Perren snickered and Edward became one with the darkness that led to their bedrooms once again.

"_Oh!_ I get it."

Matt wondered why Edward came out with black hair and... just as _him_. He had a pale complexion like Perri, Naomi and their mom but Perri had long brownish hair their mom had freckles but brownish-red hair. Their dad and Perren were born as if they had a mild tan and brown hair. Matt's hair was a light brown and his complexion was fair but not Vampire-white. Nimble joined the pale and crazed red hair group but his hair was extremely wispy to tell the hair type. Maybe it would just come out curly too.

They all had pale cornflower blue eyes except Nimble who had a greenish-hazel hue and Perren who had grey.

Their dad said they came out "undeniably beautiful" and he didn't want to jinx it, so he never said it again after the twins were born.

"Matt, you've been awfully quiet, huh?" The brunette looked at his mother who gazed at him along with everyone else.

"Yeah, I guess."

"You're… you're not disappointed about the move, are you?" His mother looked sincerely concerned but relieved when he shook his head.

"This rain is getting to me, is all."

Well, it rained all the time, so it wasn't much of a good defense.

"I know you'd like to stay-"

_No, actually, I'd rather move._

"But our jobs…" Lisa looked to her husband who smiled at her softly, "I hope you can understand."

He nodded but still felt his family gazing at him. Feeling his goggles around his neck made him regret putting it down – giving his family the advantage of seeing his conflicted feelings if they reach out enough to see it.

He avoided sighing and blinked, getting down the pane. He placed his Gameboy in his pocket and looked up at his family.

"Trust me; I'm totally cool with it. Besides, "He smirked, "If I can get a room to myself and less run in with a rat and its family, you can count me in." _And maybe a little fewer occurrences with… __**them**__, I'd be in first class._

His cheekiness and uplifted mood rubbed on his siblings and his parents relaxed.

"OMG, I know right? I mean, why couldn't we have gotten a decent house for this gig?" Naomi jumped.

"Because it attracts less attention," Her mother replied, eyes closed and all wise.

"From what, ghosts-" Matt shifted his weight, on sudden nerves, "_Aliens_? _Robbers_?" The girls' hairs flew all over in demand of answers.

Her parents looked at her in a terrible combination of sync, "Exactly."

It scared the girl; maybe because she couldn't tell which chose they were talking about. "Ahh!"

"Cool! Mom and dad are secret agents!"

"You bet we are-"

_"Be quiet!"_

Everyone silenced for a moment and laughed after looking at each other. Matt joined in as everyone enjoyed this little movement, devices put down, mutual conversations. He walked up to the dinner table, surrounded by his odd kinsfolk.

Matt sighed relived at his family's new uplifted mood. He's realized he prefers these gathers than playing on his video games, all cooped up.

"Sheesh, you guys play too much! Right Matt?"

No… he was lying to himself…

"Matt?"

The only joy of these gatherings was that he didn't have to hear _them._

"Dude, you look like you've seen a ghost." Naomi frowned.

"Uh, yeah, no… Right." He smiled reassuringly.

Maybe he was born with bad luck.

-x-

A/N: Chapter One! COMPLETE! Maybe I'll switch around the story and get it on Wattpad… Maybe…

I think I need to add something extra to actually get the story to be interesting.


End file.
